


Deans Halloween Costume

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: During Canon, Established Relationship, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-31
Updated: 2009-10-31
Packaged: 2018-09-03 11:12:38
Rating: Teen & Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8710339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Dean has bought himself an awesome Halloween Costume!!.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** This a ficlet (pure dialogue) that I happened to write one very similar(ok somewhat similar) to last Halloween for a different fandom but thought would be fun to turn into a Sam and Dean ficlet. Hope people like it even if ummmm I shamelessly stole the idea from a ficlet I wrote a year ago for another fandom.

  
Author's notes: Happy Halloween :)  


* * *

*Gaps * ''Dean ? What the...?''.

 

* Does an exaggerated pose* ''Well whadda think Sammy?'' *wide grin* ''pretty awesome huh?.''

 

 

*Briefly closes his eyes and exhales a big puff of air before opening them up again and asking in a calm manner* ''Uhh...Dean? do you *clears throat* ''Do you have any idea as to what it is you are wearing?''.

 

*Looks at his brother like he's a dimwitted idiot* ''Well of course Sammy.don't it just kick ass?''.

 

 

*Raises eyebrow* ''Dean you're dressed as a ........dude you're dressed as damn condom thats just......dude what the hell?''.

 

 

*Runs a hand down costume* ''I know dude there was this costume shop down the road selling some pretty far out shit .''

 

 

''Dude did you just say far out?.''

 

 

''Aww shut it bitch...now come on let's go.''

 

''Go where?''

 

''Trick or Treating''.

 

''Wait? what? are you kiddin me?......''

 

 

''No come on I want to get me some candy.''

 

''Dean A.You're 30 and B.you're dressed as a condom ? so not only won't anybody give anything but you'll be spendin some time in cell block c''.

 

 

''Aww come on Sammy I want to go get me some candy sides if you come with I'll do that thing you like.''

 

*Wide eyed* ''Yeah?.''

 

 

*bites lower lips and nods* ''Oh yeah.''

 

 

*Grabs Deans arm and tugs him out the door* .

 

 

End


End file.
